Bad Day
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Hilary Becker was having a bad day, which made him cranky. Cranky Becker was definitely not a nice person to deal with. Becker centric with tons of Jess/Becker.


**Title**: Bad day

**Characters:** Hilary Becker, Jess Parker, Jess/Becker

**Disclaimer**: don't go there kay? they're not mine

**Summary**: Becker had a bad day which made him cranky. Cranky Becker was definetly NOT a nice person do deal with.

**A/N**: this came out when I was having the worst day ever, and I thought I couldn't just keep feeling awful so I used my cranky mood as an inspiration for this fic.

Please be nice, this is my very first Primeval fic since I started watching the show a couple of weeks ago. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Hilary Becker was having a bad day, which made him cranky.

Cranky Becker was definitely not a nice person to deal with.

At all.

He was usually a very serious man; focused on his work, do what he had to do and that was it. But it made his job difficult when the people he had to work with didn't do what he told them to.

(Not being bossy, just protective).

First, there was Matt, who had broken a very important rule; _You do not go through an anomaly, ever_. He did it. And Becker hadn't been there to stop him, which made him upset. That was the first thing of the day.

Then Abby had yelled at him (and smacked him in the arm in the process) because he refused to keep said anomaly open. He wasn't going to risk a creature coming out, despite his friend being there. Though, at the time, he wasn't sure Matt was actually inside.

Then there was this Emily girl, who he wanted to keep in custody just to make sure she wasn't some sort of psycho. Once again, Matt tried to play the hero, refusing to let him take her in, then he called Becker insensitive. He wasn't being insensitive; he was trying to protect people because that was his job, which led to a very harsh argument with Matt, and even though sometimes they didn't get along, they hardly ever argued.

To make matters even worse, one of his soldiers got hurt by the woman he was trying to keep from harming anyone.

So now he was sitting in his office, pen in hand, trying to finish up his never ending report to Lester. Explaining how Matt got in, how a woman not from their time walked out, how his soldiers got injured protecting her and why she hadn't been taken into custody.

Being head of security was tough.

He tried taking deep breaths, didn't work. Never worked before, why would it work out now, right? He stared down at the blank paper before him, stomach growling, and head throbbing. Maybe skipping lunch hadn't been the greatest idea ever.

He was upset. He hadn't been exactly hungry when Connor invited him to join them for lunch.

There was a soft knock on the door, he lift his attention from the blank (annoying) paper towards the woman standing in front of him. She was smiling shyly, and he wished he could be as eager to see her as he usually was, but sadly he wasn't. At least, not at the moment. He didn't want to end up arguing with her over whatever random thing because of his terrible mood, so when she stepped inside he hadn't been the sweetest, kindest men in the world.

"Hi," she spoke softly.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Jessica?" He hardly every used her full name, unless it was for some serious business, or if she did something crazy.

"No…I was…I was just…"

"Look, I'm sort of busy here, okay? If there isn't an anomaly opening up, then I appreciate some time alone."

By the look on her face, he suddenly realized the poor and bad choice of words. He didn't mean to be harsh towards her, for all he knew she had no idea the awful mood he was in, she had no idea what had happened during the day; but what's more important, she wasn't the one to blame for him being cranky.

"I'm sorry I…I'm gonna go now. Sorry to bother you" she whispered, eyes cast downwards, avoiding his gaze. Before he could say something to protest, she turned around and left.

He didn't meant to. He really didn't mean to be such a pig towards the only woman who made his whole life a better place. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't even smile anymore.

* * *

She walked back to her place of work trying hard to pretend Becker's reaction at seeing her hadn't crushed her heart. From what Abby had told her, he wasn't having a very good day; he had even skipped lunch altogether and she had figured he must had been hungry, so she walked in thinking he could be happy to see her.

She had been totally and completely wrong.

"So, did you give him the sandwich?" Abby asked her, standing next to her.

"What? Oh no. I didn't. He was busy…" Jess whispered. She tried not to give too much away, but she sensed Abby was pretty intuitive when it came to people's feelings, so she didn't need to talk that much either.

"Did he kick you out?" Abby asked, anger rising slowly in her voice.

"No…I mean, not exactly," Jess answered. "He was busy, I didn't want to intrude…"

"I'm pretty sure you weren't, Jess."

"Look, it's fine. He's having a bad day, I get it."

"No, you shouldn't 'get it' because none of what happened was your fault." Abby replied.

"Leave it, Abby. It's okay."

It wasn't really. But she wasn't about to scream at her, or anyone. Becker had literally broke her heart into a million pieces.

* * *

"Is there anything you need, Abby?" Becker asked, throwing away yet another piece of paper into the trash can. This report was taking forever and it made him…yes, angry.

"You're a pig."

He snapped his head around quickly, frowning at the woman in front of him. She looked furious, she looked as if she wanted to smack him like she had done before, but somewhere else.

"What?"

"I get you're having a shitty day, that it probably kills you Matt didn't do as you told him, but stop snapping at people who care about you. Okay?"

"I don't…"

"Jess has been asking about you since you walked in, and she was dead worried because you hadn't had lunch, so she took a moment from HER time to make sure you actually ate. But no, you decided to be the stupid pig that you were and kicked her out"

"I didn't know…"

"Did you even give her time to speak before you snapped at her?"

No, not really. She was standing there, smiling shyly at him and he hadn't even given her time to speak or greet him before kicking her out. Now he was feeling terrible.

"No…" he whispered.

"Look, Becker, I don't think I need to explain nor tell you how Jess feels about you, because it's pretty damn obvious."

Yes, it was.

"And you being like this, talking to her like that only crushes her heart." Abby continued "I won't, and I'm pretty sure neither will she, force you to feel anything for her because that would be wrong, but she's the greatest woman I've ever known and the last thing she needs and she deserves is you of all people being rude towards her when she's only trying to love you and care about you."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not me you need to apologize to" She stated before walking away.

Becker stood, watching the empty spot where Abby once stood, before throwing his pen away and leaving the office. He wasn't going to finish that damn report unless he did things right.

* * *

He watched her from a corner of the room as she ate and read a magazine. She was alone, thankfully, and hadn't notice as he stared at her like a stalker. Abby was so right. Jess was nothing but a sweetheart, nothing but kindness for him and there he was, being a jerk because he had a bad day. That's not even a good reason to treat her like that. She deserved…love. His love. Anyone's love.

_But she loves you _

"Do you mind if I take a sit?" he asked her. She raised her head long enough to stare at him, leaving the magazine aside and her half eaten sandwich. Despite her being angry she still smiled at him, kindly even.

"Sure," she whispered.

"Listen, Jess, I…." he sighed, "I'm sorry, for what I said and how I acted. I had no right to be harsh towards you when all you did was care."

"It's okay. You were having a bad day, Becker…"

"No, it's not." He spoke, reaching out for her hand. It was the first physical contact they had and he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he felt something like a shiver running down his spine when his hand made contact with hers. She hadn't pulled away, which it was sort of a good sign, it meant that maybe she wasn't so upset after all. "I was having a bad day, yes. I was cranky and you came along to bring me lunch and I didn't even give you time to greet me before I snapped at you. It was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

"I figured you needed time to cool off, too, that's why I didn't say anything…"

"Yeah, well. I did sort of cool off." He avoided the Abby yelling at him part.

"Good."

She stared at him, then at his hands, then back at him again. She was trying to read him somehow, see something different in his eyes. He wanted her to read him, he wanted her to see everything he felt because he wasn't exactly good with words, especially when it came to feelings. He wanted her to see how important she was to him and how much her caring meant.

'_You're a coward Hilary Becker.'_

"Jessica I…I've been meaning to…"

"Don't." she stopped him, pulling her hand away slowly as her words left her mouth. "I know what you're going to say and don't worry, I understand it. No harm done."

"Jess…"

"I'm really happy we're friends, Becker. Your friendship means a lot to me and I don't wanna ruin it with all these mess up feelings and confusions and…things. So why don't we just pretend and ignore that I…."

"I love you."

"Yes, I….what?" She snaps her head towards him, eyes wide open, breathing heavily. He has just snap it, just like that, his mouth having mind on its own. He was also pretty aware at how his cheeks felt warm, and how his palms suddenly became very sweaty. "What did you just say?"

How could he exactly put into words when he started loving her? Was it the time she was so worried when that animal bit him? Was it when he had skipped lunch (not being cranky that time) because he had been too busy with paperwork and she had bought food and sat with him as he ate? Was it when she had yelled at Matt after he has shot him with the EMD? No, he couldn't quite explain it, nor put it into words. He just knew he loved her. He knew he loved every bit of her personality, everything about her made his spirit high and his heart skip a beat. He knew he was in love because no one had ever made him feel like that, because he had never been so eager to see someone like he had been with Jess.

So yeah, he loved her alright.

"I love you, Jess." he spoke again, "I know what I'm going to say is not very soldier boy (dear lord how much he hated that) and it might be cliché, but you bring every little good thing in me. I haven't felt like this since…never. If it hadn't been for you, for the first day I saw you in the ARC, I would have quit. I would have walked away, but then something inside told me staying was the right thing to do. And now that I come to think of it, I think it was sign. Not that I exactly believe in that, but it's the only explanation I have. You're the only thing it makes sense in my life."

He felt like the weight he had been carrying for the last couple of months had been lifted and thrown out of the window. He didn't know how freaked out he was until he saw Jess crying softly, a sob escaping her lips, and he wondered if it had been the right time and the right place for his little (not so little) confession.

Maybe it hadn't been the way she had pictured...

"Jess, I didn't..."

But then she stood up from the table and wrapped her arms around his neck (Jesus, it felt nice), sob against his shoulder one more time and whispered something.

"I love you so much" she whispered once again, now that she had slowly pulled away, standing face to face he could understand her. Wiping away the tears with his thumb, Becker gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know, I love you too," he actually felt quite nice saying it, and for the wide smile she was giving him, he was sure she was too.

"I know this is the part when you kiss me, but I don't think it would be very proper to do it at work."

"Yes, yes, you're right."

She reluctantly took a few steps away and he was tempted to pout a little bit at the lack of contact, but he was still the tough soldier boy and he wanted to keep that reputation.

"Is there any way you can give me the sandwich now?"

"I knew you only wanted me for the food."

"That and many many other things" he whispered, standing close enough for her to hear. Giving her a mischievous smile and a wink, he slowly walked away, fully aware at how she watched him and sure a pink color was creeping on her pale cheeks.

This bad day had definitely turned out to be not that bad after all.

**THE END!**

**review review review! also the title is from the song "bad day" cause I couldn't come up with anything **


End file.
